Scuderia Rossini
Scuderia Rossini, frequently shortened to Rossini, are an Italian racing team competing in the World Motorsport Championship. They are among the highest rated team in the game and along with Steinmann are expected to win the WMC in the first season. They are heavily based on Scuderia Ferrari. Background The Scuderia have been struggling over recent seasons, meaning that a new team manager will be under a huge amount of pressure to improve their form. The team's drivers are very demanding, widely thought to be on the verge of leaving the team if the car is not up to scratch, while the HQ and staff will require improvement. That said, the team do have the ability to challenge for the title, with money not an issue at the start of the new season. Starting Stats Arguably the best funded team in Motorsport Manager, Rossini start the season as title challengers, although rivals Steinmann Motorsport are considered favourites at the expense of the Italian squad. But, the Scuderia start with £7,250,000 to spend at the start of the season and a driver line up that should require little investment. The car and HQ will require work to enhance the team's chances, while the staff should be more than capable of fulfilling the team's expectations. Headquarters A fairly well equipped HQ will greet the player at the start of a new campaign, ranked fourth best in the WMC but with the bonus of having the Helipad already built. The team's Factory and Design Centre are already at level three, while the team have already invested in the Brakes R&D Facility and a Test Track, both of which start the season at level one. Rossini also begin the new campaign with a Forecasting Centre ranked at level one. Drivers Starting the season with the second strongest driver line up in the game, Rossini have a lot of experience on their side when the player joins them. Lead driver Dieter Wexler is slightly stronger than teammate Niilo Saarinen, rated 4.5 stars apiece but with Wexler having the potential to reach 5 stars in time. Reserve driver Carla Espinoza is no threat to the two starting drivers, ranked at 2.8 stars and only a few months left on her contract. Car Rossini's first car when the player starts a new campaign is only bettered by the car developed by rivals Steinmann Motorsport, largely due to a relatively weak engine, ranked only fifth best in the series. Otherwise, Rossini's car is among the best, well above average for front wings, rear wing and gearbox, while the suspension and brakes are considered to be the best in the WMC. The chassis is limited by relatively poor tyre wear and improvability, But excellent tyre heating and fuel efficiency counter these elements effectively. Staff James Kelly heads Rossini's staff department as Lead Designer, and at 4.5/5 stars is one of the strongest designers in the game. Race Mechanics Abi Hamilton and Griffin Clark are weaker, ranked at 3.8 and 4 stars respectively, although the former does have the potential to reach 4.7/5 in a few seasons. Chairman Lorenzo Bonaventura comes across as a realist at the start of the first season, believing the team will finish second, although he is prepare to back an outright title campaign. Sponsors Despite having a fairly low marketability score of 65%, which should only allow offers from 3 star sponsors, Rossini start the new campaign with some of the very best backers in the game. Football Manager, Root (race bonus), Shimizu and Ambrosini (fixed payment) are all ranked at 5 stars, while Acess Sport are a 4 star sponsor. The team do still have a free slot without any offers at the start of the season, although this should be filled before the first race. Strategy Trivia *Rossini are also listed as an engine supplier, although the team have no benefits from this fact in-game. Category:Teams Category:World Motorsport Championship